1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,811,116 discloses a connector for connecting electric wires to equipment mounted on a vehicle. The equipment is accommodated inside a case that has a through-hole and the connector is fit in the through-hole. The connector has a housing that accommodates plate-shaped terminal fittings connected to ends of electric wires.
A synthetic resin base is provided inside the case and a plate-shaped relay bus bar is fixed to the base. The bus bar is connected with a conductor that extends from the equipment and a nut is accommodated inside a nut accommodation part of the base.
The connector is fit in the through-hole of the case so that the terminal fitting of the connector overlaps the relay bus bar. A bolt then is tightened to the nut to connect the terminal fitting electrically to the bus bar and hence to the conductor of the equipment.
The bottom surface of the nut accommodation part on the base may be inclined due to a molding error, and the nut pressed into the nut accommodation part will be held in an inclined state if the bottom surface of the nut accommodation part is inclined. As a result, the bolt may be tightened obliquely into the nut if the axis of the nut is inclined with respect to the thickness directions of the terminal fitting and the conductor. This oblique tightening creates a defective and unreliable connection of the terminal fitting to the conductor.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation and an object of the invention to prevent a bolt from being tightened obliquely into a nut.